The Raven and the Dove II: The Arms of Solitude
by Severa1
Summary: The sequel to "Finding Him". Severus is missing, only Mallory will save him, and both must face the demons of his past.
1. Irish Traditions

_This first chapter is mostly fluff, but this sequel will be darker than its predecessor eventually, hence the higher rating. I'll like to thank all my lovely reviewers that wanted a sequel in the first place! If you haven't read "The Raven and the Dove-part one: Finding Him", I strongly suggest you do so before you read this. My Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created Harry Potter and all related characters and places. I created Mallory, her family, and her Irish friends. The featured song is an Irish traditional. So go ahead, Read, Review, and Enjoy! _

_***_

The O'Kenly house was a quaint cottage in the countrysides of Ireland. It had a basic square shape to it and two floors for living. Eamon O'Kenly was an eccentric man for a Wizard. He possessed muggle appliances and had electricity run through the house. Not that the house had the appearance of modern muggle home. The appliances he did own were few and mainly were ones used in the kitchen, and he even had electric lights installed. "I'm tired of always cleaning up candle wax," he use to say.  
  
Though it was not exactly the living conditions Severus Snape was use to, he found Mallory's home quite comfortable. The two of them had been staying in Ireland for the whole of the summer so far. It was the first time that the two of them wer really living together. Snape has seen it as a wonderful way to finally get to know Mallory beyond Hogwarts and her teaching role. In only six weeks he had discovered many more quirks about her then he could have imagined. She brushed her teeth in the shower, was allergic to dandelions, thought some writer named Douglas Adams was the most brilliant man ever born, and surprising of all, she loved to sing. She said when she was at home, she'd sing all the time. She was too self-conscious to ever do it at her places of employment. She never needed a reason, she just would burst into song at the oddest moments. It wasn't as if she was a terrible singer or anything, but once in a while, it would just get annoying.  
  
Thankfully, she wasn't much in singing mood that day. Her and Severus were lounging in her living room quietly. He was sitting up while the Mallory's blonde head rested on his lap as she stretched out on the sofa. She seemed to have been concentrating on something at the other end of the sofa, and Snape lazily stroked her hair as he admired her. A year ago he would have snapped at you and called you a lunatic if you told him that he would find love in the sweet innocent creature next him now. _Well, I would hardly call someone who not five months ago killed a man "innocent",_ Snape thought, _Though, the world is for the better without Peter Pettigrew._ No, in Severus' mind, Mallory was perfect; perfect mind, perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect mouth, just everything.  
  
"My feet are ugly," Mallory announced abruptly.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Severus came out of his reverie.  
  
"I said my feet are ugly."  
  
"Everyone's feet are ugly, my dear, why should yours be the exception?"  
  
"I'm not saying they should be," she retorted, sitting herself up and straddling Severus' lap so they were face to face, "I'm just saying they're ugly."  
  
"If half of your day's dwellings were on the attractiveness of your feet, I seriously think we need to occupy your mind on more intelligent matters."  
  
She kissed him on the nose. "Funny you should mention the idleness of our day, because I have a plan."   
  
Severus' eyes narrowed at her. Somehow he had the feeling he wasn't going to enjoy whatever it was that was threading through her mind. Instead of vocalizing those sentiments, he just said, "Oh really?"   
  
She hopped off him and stuck her thumbs in her belt loops. There weren't many people he thought looked attractive in muggle clothes, but Mallory did look fabulous in a pair of jean shorts and a simple green T-Shirt. "I thought, since you once expressed an interest to get introduced more to Irish culture, I fancied we'd go to a pub!"  
  
He raised a black eyebrow. "A pub? Aren't you just playing into an Irish stereotype?"  
  
"Yes, but this one is true. We do just hang out in pubs and drink green beer!" She smiled broadly, an action that under a year go she did rarely. Until recently she had this almost mental illness where she wouldn't let anyone physically touch her. She was closed, cold, and shy. She attributed her transformation to her love for Severus. And a way, she transformed him. "Come on, Sev, is just a small place in town. Dad use to go there all the time!"  
  
"It's a muggle pub isn't it?"  
  
"Of course! Dad held no heirs because he was a wizard! And Mum obviously had no qualms with mortals!"  
  
He was about to make the observation that Mallory's Faerie mother lost her immortality and died because of her affinity for mortals, but decided it was a highly improper comment to make. He just bore an expression of disgust as he said, "Yes, but a muggle town, a muggle pub, that means wearing...."  
  
"Oh, Sevy, you look so sexy in the black slacks and shirt I bought you! It's not like I'm asking you to go out in sweatpants and a shirt that reads 'I'm with stupid'!"  
  
Severus sighed. "Fine."  
  
She clapped her hands happily then dashed up the stairs to their room to find the outfit (she had to hide it from him since he threatened to burn it). Severus stood up and stretched. He was about ot head to the kitchen to get some coffee, but the familiar tapping at the window stopped his steps. A spotted owl hovered just outside, with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in its talons. Just because he was in another country, he wasn't going to not keep up on affairs back home. He opened the window and the bird flew in, circled the room a couple times before dropping the paper in Severus' outstretched hand. It then went off on it's merry way. He had just read the headline as Mallory came back down with his cloths draped over her arm. "Shit."  
  
"Severus?" She put the outfit on the sofa and crossed the room to where he stood. "What is it?"  
  
"It's happened, Mally." His countance was very grim and his look of worry worried her.  
  
"Dammit, Severus, what has?!"  
  
"Azkaban. Azkaban is empty. Every prisoner, every Dementor, they've all gone missing."  
  
Mallory swallowed hard. "Does it say how?"  
  
Severus scowled. "Oh, Fudge is quoted with some hair-brained cover-up idea, but you and I both know what's going on. Voldemort just as well now has a complete army." Then Severus erupted. "How can that idiot Fudge still ignore everything! Is his denial truly greater than his common sense! I should be back there."  
  
Mallory took his arm and forced a cheesy smile. "Come on, Sev, we're in Ireland! Let's adopt the Irish mentality of 'The problem's in Britain, so let's ignore it'!"  
  
He shrugged her off. "Mally, please, this not for joking! We should be going back now. The ministry may want you-"  
  
"Bollocks to the ministry! We can leave tomorrow if you want, but for at least one more bloody day, let's pretend the world isn't on the brink of being taken over by a great evil, and come with me to this lovely pub! I'm going to be happy for at least one more day. Then we can go back to real world. Okay!?" She flung his muggle gear at him and disappeared into some other part of the house.  
  
He picked up his clothes, and muttered to himself, "One more day...happy....right."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As they walked towards the small building with a fading wooden sign that read "The Green Dragon", Severus tried for Mallory's sake to push the morning's headline to the back of his mind. He was also greatly occupied by how uncomfortable his clothes were. The shoes pinched his toes, the shirt cuffs irritating his wrists, and he just basically felt ridiculous.  
  
"Severus, stop fidgeting."  
  
"This is intolerable."  
  
"If you love me, you'll shut up and be nice starting right now."  
  
"You are such a wonderful motivator."  
  
She stopped at a green wooden door with chipped paint and smlied at him. "I know I am." She knocked, causing more paint to flake off.   
  
"We're not opened for another 30 minutes you pissant drunks!" Came a loud voice from within.  
  
"You've called me many things in my life, Joseph Vaughn, but never that!" Mallory shouted through the door.   
  
There was a rapid sound of locks being undone. The door swung open ot reveal a greying, bearded, plump, kindly looking man. His mouth hung open for a moment as he looked at Mallory. "Bless my soul! For a moment I thought it was Cerridwen back from the grave!"  
  
Mallory luaghed. "My mother had many talents, Joe, but not resurrection." She moved and hugged the older man around his full middle.   
  
Joe had tears in his eyes as he hugged her back. "Aye, lass, 'tis good ot have ya' back. Come on, now come in, come in!"   
  
Mallory grabbed Severus' wrist, who was staying off to the side of the entry way, so the bartender never noticed him. "Joe, I have to introduce some one to you." She dragged Severus in front of her so Joe could get a good look at him. To Mallory, he looked like a child being examined by his headmaster.   
  
"A bit pale and thin, doesn't get out in the sun much does he?" Behind him, Severus could here Mallory giggle. Joe continued, "Nasty mark there, son, where'd ya' get that?" He asked, reffering to the scar down Severus' left cheek.  
  
"From a friend," He answered.  
  
"Well, so the man does speak! The quiet type, like you, eh Mal? What's your name, son?"  
  
"Severus."  
  
"English."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're one of them?"  
  
"One of what?"  
  
"Yes, he is," Mallory interjected into the inquisition.  
  
"He makes you happy, dove?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, I approve," said Joe, moving behind the bar. "The usual for you, Mal?"  
  
"Yes, and same for Severus."  
  
"I didn't know I needed his approval," Severus whispered.  
  
"After dad, died, Joe took care of me. This was the equivalent of meeting the parents."  
  
Severus' lip twitched annoyance. "You could have warned me. What did he mean by 'one of them', anyway?"  
  
"Asking if you were a wizard, like my dad."  
  
"How does he know about your family's abilities?"  
  
Mallory shrugged. "My father was very open about who he was, and what his wife was. He didn't have the fear most wizards have about the nonmagics. He trusted every patron of this pub. These were his friends, and this was my family when I had none." She smiled ruefully. "Though I must admit I never realised it back then, being the angry girl I was."  
  
Mallory and Severus sat at one of the small, round, wooden tables as Joe served them. He place two glass mugs on the table. Mallory immediatly picked hers up and took a drink as Severus inspected his disdainfully. "What is this?"  
  
"Guinness, my dear," she took another swig.  
  
Joe sat next to Mallory and placed a fatherly arm around her shoulders. "It's been a long time, dove, what have ya been up to, lass?"  
  
"Teaching, that's how I met Severus."  
  
"A teacher, eh? At that school of yours apparently. So, what's your subject?"  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Severus is potions."  
  
Joe laugh. "Oh, now I see why she likes you! A shared passions for the potions."  
  
Severus sneered. He was not liking how knowledgable this muggle was of the wizarding world, and how he knew more about Mallory than he seemed to. "I would hope, that her affections toward me are based more on then just our mutual interest in potions," he said, perhaps a little too snidely. Mallory smacked him under the table and Joe frowned.  
  
Finally, the graying man stood and moved back to his bar. "Must gettin' ready," he said, "the boys will be here any moment."  
  
Severus turned to Mallory and mouthed, "'The Boys'?"  
  
As if on cue, the door burst open and a whole stream of men, ranging from their twenties to middle-aged to maybe early sixties flowed in. And all at once, the mass seemed to stop, quiet and stared at the couple sitting at the table. Severus stood and moved out of the way of the impending rush. Sure enough, as the Mallory stood and embraced the first man, everyone else ad to get in. She was being passed, hugged, kiss, patted on the head, and all the time she was all smiles. Severus, though apart from the cloud, couldn't help but smile at the display.  
  
"Mallory, lass, where have you been hiding?"  
  
"It's been ages!"  
  
"You're as lovely as your mother."  
  
Every other word was some varitiation of those phrases from the workers on their lunch break. But finally one phrase silenced them all, "Give us a song!" After a second they burst back into an agreement of the sentiment. From Severus' standpoint she didn't seem to have a choice on the matter as the hoisted atop one of the tables.   
  
Atop her pinnacle, Mallory suoght out Severus in the crowd, and she smiled before she let out her first note. Then she began:  
  
"Black is the coulour of my true love's hair.  
His face is like some rosy fair,  
The prertiest face and the neatest hands,  
I love the ground whereon he stands.  
  
I love my love and well he knows  
I know the ground whereon he goes.  
If you no more on earth I see,  
I can't sere you as you have me.  
  
The winter's passed and the leaves are green.  
The Time is passed that we have seen,  
But still I hope the time will come  
When you and I shall be as one.  
  
I go to Clyde for to mourn and weep,  
But satisfied I never could sleep,  
I'll write you a few short lines  
I'll suffer death ten thousand times.  
  
So fare you well, my own true love  
The time has passed, but I wish you well.  
But still I hope the time will come  
When you and I will be as one.  
  
I love my love and well he knows  
I love the ground whereon he goes,  
The prettiest face, the neatest hands  
I love the ground whereon he stands."  
  
She smiled and bowed once she had finished her song. A pair of hands reached up, grabbed her waist, and helped her off the table. "Kiernan!" She smiled at the platinum blonde young man, still holding her waist.   
  
I was about this time that Severus decided to make his presence known. He slid his own arm around her waist and gently tugged her out of his grasp. Kiernan looked at Severus annoyed, but it changed to a touch of fear when he finally took in the taller, and older, man's gothic appeaance. "P-pardon me," Kiernen stuttered, "just offering the lady some assistance."  
  
"Thank you," Mallory said. Severus said nothing. Mallory sighed and introduced them. "Severus, this Kiernan, we sort of grew up together. Kiernan, this is Severus, my boyfriend."  
  
_Boyfriend._ It was the first time either of them used that word and it sounded odd in Severus' ears. Not wrong or bad, just odd. All in all, he had the sudden desire to just leave. Maybe because he wasn't use to the crowd, or maybe it was he was getting a headache by the shine off the boy's pale hair. Either way, he somewhat forcefully led Mally out of the pub without a singel farewell.  
  
On the road, Mallory wretched herself away from him and glared angerly. "That was just a bit rude!"  
  
"It was getting stuffy in there."  
  
"Ha! I just think you were having problems seeing other men handle me, as innocent as it all was." He didn't respond in any way. "I'm not afraid anymore, I don't have that silly problem of not liking human touch. You may have been the first Severus, but now that I'm better it's not a sin to hug another man. Bloody hell, the way you were acting in there it was as if I was making out with Kiernan!"  
  
"I said it was just getting a little noisy and stuffy."  
  
She huffed and crossed her arms. "Right."  
  
"Well," Severus said in mock brightness, "since happy time is over already, and I've seen your precious pub, I think we're ready to go back to Britain, don't you think?"  
  
She stomped off ahead of him, but as she passed he heard her mutter, "I hate you."  
  
"Just remember this outing was your idea!" He called after her. He shook his head and followed her. After all, there were more important things going on than the meeting of old acquaintances, and they both knew it


	2. Tensions

_A/N: Ooh, such lovely reviews! Hey, "Finding Him" now has 200 reviews! Woo Hoo. So thanks to all my supporters. This chapter, we finally get the plot line…more or less. This chapter would have been up a whole lot sooner, but school happened. Thanks to my Beta, Anna. I kind of went over her head and uploaded the first chapter without her. Sorry Anna. Oh, and Merlin __is the name of the brush. Yes, she named it…just like I do._

**Chapter 2: Tensions**

Severus entered the warm, familiar office of Albus Dumbledore. The old wizard sat behind his desk with Fawkes perched on his shoulder. He seemed rather relaxed for a man facing a crisis. "Good morning, Severus. Back early, I see. Ireland not end up being your cup of tea?"

"I think you know why I came back so soon," he said, trying not to show his annoyance at Dumbledore's game of pleasantries. From inside his robe, he removed the copy of _The Daily Prophet._

"Ah yes," Dumbledore took the paper out of Severus' hand. "Every prisoner escaped, all the Dementors have gone missing. Terrible business. Puts a damper on your spy duties, doesn't it?"

Severus grimaced. "Yes. With the real Cornelius Tucker out and about it won't take too long figure out that an impostor has been in their midst. And shortly after that they'll work out whom."

"Ah well," Dumbledore sighed, "doesn't matter. I'd prefer it if you'd remain at the school instead of going off God knows where."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Do you feel you have to protect me?"

"Oh, of course not. That isn't what I meant. I'd rather have as many of my personnel as possible keeping their attentions on the safety here. Voldemort is building an army, and there was never a doubt in my mind that Hogwarts is his ultimate target." 

Severus didn't have to be told that. He'd been sure of that himself all along. Anyone could see that unless they were a simpleton. He just would feel better being out there doing something instead of babysitting. He was about to voice the complaint until he looked at the wizened wizard staring intently at him. Severus owed more to that man than to anyone else. He was more ready to accept and obey an order from him at any moment necessary. "As you wish." Then he had a second thought. "What about Mallory?"

Dumbledore steepled his fingers and milled the subject over. "It is my understanding that she was called to service by the Ministry for one year only. That time has expired. The rest is up to her; she can still continue doing as she wishes. I just hope whatever she chooses, it will still involves her teaching our Defense class. Lord knows we need _someone to break this dreadful curse._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mallory sat in Severus' chambers, still upset with his recent attitude. Sure, the Azkaban incident was major, but there was no reason to be so grumpy with everything else as well. She stopped brushing her hair for a moment to recall who it was exactly she was getting frustrated with: Severus Snape, the gloomiest bastard this side of the Pond. She hoped her love for him wasn't blinding her of all his defaults and real personality. Still, she had every right to be angry with him nonetheless. "I haven't seen those people in a decade," she grumbled to herself, "and he yanks me away because he felt threatened by bloody Kiernan of all people!"

She dropped _Merlin and began twisting her hair into a braid. Finishing it off with a blue hair-tie, she grabbed her necklace off the nightstand. She looked at the silver chain and Celtic love-knot attached to it. How could she stay mad at the man who had given __that to her without even knowing the romantic symbolism involved?_

"What are you doing in here?"

Very easily.

"Getting dressed, what does it look like?"

"You have your own room you know."

She stood, turned to face him with a glare and stuck her hands on her hips. "Hmm…first you can't handle other people talking to or touching me, now even you have no care to be around me! What do you want me to do? Crawl in a little box so that whenever you feel like it, open it up and use me to your discretion?"

"Mally, will you stop!? I've had a lot on my mind, and you're not helping." He brought his hands to his face and began massaging his temples.

Mallory, being defiant, crossed her arms and sat on the bed. Without looking at him, she continued the conversation painstakingly cordially. "So, what did Dumbledore have to say?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

"Like bollocks you are!" She got up and pushed him out of the way of the door. "I think I'll just go speak to him myself if you don't mind." She tossed her head and stomped out of the room.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She found Severus waiting for her outside of Dumbledore's office. "For a man so unwilling to divulge information, you're rather eager to receive it."

He shrugged his slender shoulders. "I do not doubt much of what he had to say to you was no different from what he told me."

"Yes, his desire to put all the focus on the school security."

"And you?"  
  


"What about me?"  
  


"You never told me if the Ministry still requires your services."

Her lip twitched for a moment and she grimaced. "I have no desire to go back in the field. I want to stay here. But… If I am to take a strictly civilian role, I have to put my name on the Animagi registry."

There was a pause in the conversation. Their rather businesslike discussion shifted. "Damn it, why not walk up to a group of Death Eaters and say, 'Here I am!'?"

She bit her lip and started walking aimlessly down the hall with Severus following. "Not necessarily. I mean, how many of those dolts even noticed the white bird frequenting their get-togethers? " 

Severus snorted. "_I noticed."_

"Severus, I'm no longer doing spy work. I'll have to register. If anyone else even _bothers to check it, how many of them do you really think could put two and two together?"_

"Some are quicker than the others, and those are the most dangerous ones."

Mallory stopped and rubbed her eyes. "I'll think about it, alright? Maybe Dumbledore can help convince them to keep me off, at least until we're out of danger."

He smiled weakly at her, still not used to the action. "We can only hope." He stopped her from leaving, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look, I have to go to London and pick up some supplies, never to early to prepare you know. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks around sevenish and we can both bitch about how mightily our position in life sucks."

"Sucks? What a crude word coming from you."

"And nonetheless appropriate."

For the first time that day, she smiled. "Sevenish, alright."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Why is he always late to engagements he __plans?! Past 7:30, I no longer consider it "sevenish"._

Mallory slumped in her chair and ran her finger across the rim of her glass, causing high pitches to emanate from it and bother the other patrons. Noticing the dirty looks, she stopped. He always seemed too punctual for everything and everyone except her. She even went through the trouble to order his favourite drink already, but the glass of brandy sitting across from her remained full. Not that she thought of drinking it herself, she wanted to be optimistic that he would come. 

Finally getting frustrated, she got up to leave. Just then, a searing pain sprung on to her chest, focusing on her pentacle shaped birthmark. Gasping, she fell against the table, knocking over the glasses. Rosmerta rushed over. "You alright, darlin'?" 

Mallory couldn't answer. The pain restricted her breathing, tears welled in her eyes, and blood pounded through her brain. _Take him…Do it now! Screams…screams…screams of pain…her own screams of pain…__blackness…blackness…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mallory awoke with a jolt, startling poor Madam Pomfrey who was checking her pulse rate. Dumbledore, and McGonnagal were in the room as well. "Mally," the kind older witch stood, "what happened?"

Mallory swallowed, finding her voice. "He's gone. They've taken him."

"Who's been taking, Mallory?"

"Severus," Mallory breathed. "Pain…"


	3. Determination

_A/N: Wondering why I upped the rating for this one compared to "Finding Him"? Well, I think you'll get a taste as to why in this chapter here. Thanks always to my Beta, Anna._

_Thank you to my loyal reviewers, no matter how long it takes me to update. But being in the butt end of your high school career, one has to expect delays in more leisurely activities. I hope this was worth the wait._

Chapter 3: **Determination**

Severus came out of the blackness of unconsciousness to more blackness. The smell was worse than the blindness, though. Damp, rank, putrid mildew, the products of bodily function and the rotting flesh of those that once produced it, and blood. He was certain some of that blood had to be his own, even though he couldn't feel the wounds yet. It wasn't long before the numbness wore off.

It was the dull soreness in his shoulders down his arms from being restrained in the hands-behind-the-back fashion that he felt first. His restraints themselves were the worst of it. The insides of the manacles were lined with pins and spikes. They dug into his wrists and prevented him from even attempting to twist his hands free. It was painful to even wiggle his fingers in the slightest way. When he did, he felt the sticky blood ooze from his chained wrists.

His face was swollen. He could only imagine the size of the bruises. His left eye was swollen shut, and maybe the right one as well – he couldn't be sure in the darkness. Not that he didn't know where he was, who had taken him, it was only why that was elusive. Then the small window on the cell door slid open, the torchlight from the corridor streamed in. Severus flinched from it, his eye watering. At least he now knew it was only the left that was damaged.

The light was shut out just as quickly as it appeared. A few softly spoken commands, the metal clang of ridiculously large locks, the high pitched squeak of greatly neglected hinges, the light flooded into the room silhouetting a man stepping through the doorway. Severus cringed at the sudden abundance of illumination. Still, with only one good eye there was no mistaking the immaculate robes, superior heir, and condescending blue eyes. "Oh, how the mighty hath fallen," the man said.

Severus shifted in his bindings the best he could to at least try to feel a little more comfortable. "I'm glad you've finally realised that about yourself, Lucius."

Malfoy laughed. "That's rather amusing, considering you're the one on the floor and I'm standing up here."

"And if I wasn't chained down here, you wouldn't have the balls to say those things to me."

"You ought to watch your mouth, Severus, it always seems to get you into trouble." Malfoy unceremoniously kicked dirt in his face, a model of maturity.

Severus spat out the foul soil. "Same can be said of you. Though where my problem is what comes out of my mouth, you seem to be unable to resist having things shoved in yours," Severus taunted in a conversationalist tone. The last remark earned him a kick in the face, reopening wounds that were barely healed. But Lucius wasn't done. He proceeded to break ribs, causing Severus to cough up blood.

Growing tired of the play, Malfoy stopped and brushed back a lock of blonde hair that fell out of place and over his forehead. He watched Severus struggle to breathe with disdain. He crouched in front of Severus, grabbed his throat and forced his head up to look at him. "You know what's worse then us so-called 'Dark Wizards'? No? It's a man with no constant loyalties, always jumping ship. Tell me, Severus, where do your loyalties lie? Nothing to say, Sevy, hmm? No witty, caustic insult to throw out?"

Snape said nothing, didn't even look at his tormentor. He just gave the tiniest of smiles, barely visible. Laughter. He as laughing at him and Lucius couldn't stand it.

"Insolent!" Lucius roared. He released his grip on Severus and let his head fall back and hit the sticky, stone wall. "I know a way to wipe that smirk off your face! Guard!"

A masked Death Eater rushed in. "Yes, sir."

"Send a couple in. Make sure they control themselves though, don't want any unfortunate incidents. The Master wants him alive and talking." One last word to Severus, "I'm sure your misery must be tantalisingly delicious." Malfoy licked his own lip before turning to leave.

Severus' head began to throb. Not from the recent beating, but from something else. Coldness gripped his chest. Voices…._Mercy!…Please_

_Don't!_

Dementor's floated into the room. Severus felt his mind and soul being torn apart.

_Not my child!  _

_Crucio!_

_Why?_

_            Why?!_

"Why…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two weeks since Severus disappeared. Two weeks she waited, wondered, worried. For two weeks the Ministry had done nothing, and they did nothing yet. For two weeks her chest burned from the inside and out. Her agitation was so great that as she stormed into Dumbledore's office, she had not noticed that the man was already in session with. 

"I'm getting sick of this, Dumbledore."

"Mallory, can't this wait?"

"No! I've been waiting for too long now. You know why the ministry isn't bothering, don't you?" She placed her hands on her hips and jiggled her left leg as she asked a question she'd obviously formed an answer to on her own. "They think he's gone back voluntarily."

"Mallory…"

"I mean if he wasn't in any danger, this," she undid the first couple clasps of her maroon robe to reveal the bright, pentacle shaped birthmark on her chest, " wouldn't be glowing so much that I don't need a torch to see my way around the halls at night!"

An interruptive cough from behind made her spin around and finally see the room's other occupant. Realising she was still holding her robe open, she quickly clasped it up, while her cheeks turned pink. She looked at him for a little while. He seemed awfully familiar. The constantly tired eyes, the light, graying hair… "Remus Lupin!"

"Good day, Miss O'Kenly," Remus greeted.

Mallory rushed to take his hand and shook it vigorously. He was taken aback by the gesture. The last time he met the woman, she wasn't so outgoing or eager for human contact. Remus smiled at her nonetheless.  He was flustered a little more when she suddenly grabbed his face and began inspecting him like a doctor would. "How's it been working out for you?" she asked as she pulled up his eyelids.

"It's been helpful, though I still say there has to be _something to help with the taste."_

Mallory scoffed as she checked his pulse and watched her watch. "Has your mother never told you the worse something tastes the better it is for you? My Wolfsbane potion is no exception." She finally released her patient and took a step back. "What are you doing here anyway? And what about that woman you were with, a Dr. Oliver***** was it?"

Remus and Dumbledore looked at each other. The poor dear had no idea that she had touched a rather delicate subject.   "Uh, no," Remus finally ventured, "It's been some time since I've had the pleasure of her company."

Mallory frowned. "Well that's too bad. Interesting woman," she muttered as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"Mallory," Dumbledore said, finally getting the opportunity to speak, "I'm bringing Remus back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Mallory brightened. "Brilliant! Then you're actually going to let me go search for him myself?"

Dumbledore sighed. "No, my dear." Mallory's face fell. "School starts next week. I'll need you to take over Potions if Severus doesn't turn up."

Mallory thought about it for a second. "What if I can get a replacement for me, for Potions before then."

"Even still, the Ministry won't like you taking matters into your own hands."

"Bollocks to the Ministry. Albus, please, if I can get you a replacement…"

"I'll consider it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mallory sat in her room, looking into the fire. "Come on," she grumbled to it. Suddenly, out of the fire sprouted the head of her old partner at the Irish Ministry- a Welshman, a sleaze bag, a Mr. Medyr Lewis.

"Well hullooo, didn't expect a call from you!" The greasy haired man smirked.

"Cut it, Lewis. I need a favour."

"Anything for you, gorgeous."

Mallory desperately tried to keep her temper. "I have some personal problems that will prevent me from doing my job; I was hoping, being the potions expert that you are, that you will be so kind as to fill in for me."

"Doesn't seem so bad. Sure I'll do it."

Mallory smiled. "Good, I hope you like children."

Lewis' face took on a sickened countenance.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*****From Iphigenia's _Odi et Amo and __Excrucior_


End file.
